ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Puella Magi Suzune Magica
Puella Magi Suzune Magica ' is an anime based on the manga of the same name and the spin-off of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Summary Suzune Amano lives an extraordinarily normal life as a middle school student by day and... magical girl assassin by night?! When a group of four magical girls begins investigating the serial murders rampant in their city, they soon find themselves the next targets of Suzune! But what is the truth behind Suzune's motivations to hunt both witches and magical girls alike? Characters '''Suzune Amano ' (天乃 鈴音 Amano Suzune) :Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjō (Japanese); TBA (English) :A girl who is a smiling, hard-working student at day, and a stoic magical girl hunter at night. She refuses to state her reasons for killing. Whenever she meets a magical girl, she asks for their name prior to killing them, and later puts writes their name on a paper and puts it in her pouch, a habit she picked up from Tsubaki. '''Matsuri Hinata (日向 茉莉 Hinata Matsuri) :Voiced by: Rie Murakawa (Japanese); TBA (English) :Matsuri is a very cheerful and optimistic girl, often thinking positively and trying to make friends with others; she also always attempts to talk things out with people rather than fight them, and often attempts to dissuade her friends from fighting with others; for example, stopping Arisa from beating up people and attempting to stop her from challenging Suzune to a duel to the death. Arisa Narumi (成見 亜里紗 Narumi Arisa) :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese); TBA (English) :Arisa is confident yet hotheaded, and tends to be rather brash. In the past, she used to be more self-deprecating and timid, wearing a more demure hairstyle to suit, but become more hot-headed, carefree, and outwardly self-confident some time after making her wish. As well as this, Arisa became a rule-breaker, often truanting, and even beating up other students. However, while Arisa kept up a confident facade, she was depressed because she was lonely; that is, until she met Chisato and eventually became one of the Hohzuki magical girls, where she grew out of her loneliness thanks to her new friendships. Haruka Kanade (奏 遥香 Kanade Haruka) :Voiced by: Eriko Matsui (Japanese); TBA (English) :The leader of the Hohzuki magical girls, and a respectable, well-behaved student. Chisato Shion (詩音 千里 Shion Chisato) :Voiced by: Nao Tōyama (Japanese); TBA (English) :Chisato is a strict follower of the rules, often lecturing Arisa on her rebellious and lazy attitude. Kyubey (キュゥべえ Kyūbē) :Voiced by: Emiri Katou (Japanese); Cassandra Lee (English) :Kyubey is a "messenger of magic" who grants the wishes of young girls, but in exchange contracts their services as magical girls. Girls who form a contract with him are tasked to defeat witches — bizarre entities that feed upon the hopes and dreams of normal people. Kagari Hinata (日向 華々莉 Hinata Kagari) :Voiced by: Rie Murakawa (Japanese); TBA (English) :Kagari is a girl with a playfully cruel nature, taking delight in teasing and tormenting her targets, to the point of sadism. She is also downright callous, showing no remorse when torturing or murdering people nor for any of the deaths she is indirectly responsible for, and shows no empathy for others. Kagari is a force to be reckoned with when she turns angry, often lashing out violently; she is also capable of holding extreme grudges, like the one she holds towards Suzune Amano for killing her caretaker, Tsubaki Mikoto, and will do anything she can to get revenge — even turning herself into a witch, if it means she can take out her targets. Tsubaki Mikoto (美琴 椿 Mikoto Tsubaki) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :A kind and caring woman who adored and took good care of the girls she was responsible for. She was a maternal figure to Suzune Amano, Matsuri Hinata, and Kagari Hinata. Episodes Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Spin-off Category:Anime version Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Psychological Thriller Category:Urban Fantasy